


... --- ...

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey





	... --- ...

When Gertie came down, she did so with a crash. It was a loud, world-engulfing noise, which ran in ripples through the air.

When Gertie came down, all the little warning lights went on and off, flickering in a last, desperate little dance.

When Gertie came down, she did so with a fight, trembling and spluttering and heaving and ripping apart at the seams.

When Gertie came down, she scribbled her signature across the sky; a wide, round circle, like a ginormous jellyfish made of steam and white smoke, and it hung there for hours, clear for everyone to see.


End file.
